


RJ Prompt list

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: Me doing all 60 of my rj prompts tags to be expand later
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	RJ Prompt list

RJ Prompts Ideas:

1) EJ:*Kisses Ricky's forehead*

Ricky:*frowns* You missed

EJ:...?

Ricky:*Leans forward and kisses EJ's lips* 

2) Ricky finding out EJ is the little shit that beat them in sled racing on Club Penguin 7 times all those years ago.

3) Ricky and EJ cooking something without the recipe, because EJ is confident he know how to cook it from memory.(Spoiler Alert he doesn’t know how to)

4) Ricky and EJ sucking helium and talking in very high-pitched voices (they would)

5) EJ is playing a video game even though he really tired. He end up falling asleep during the game. Ricky walks up and sees EJ sleeping peacefully, and falling out of their hands, a controller/handheld. Instead of waking up EJ or turning off the game, Ricky picks up the controller/handheld and begins to play. It’s a multiplayer game, and EJ wakes up to find Ricky dominating the game. 

6) EJ forgetting everything but Ricky after an accident... but not remembering they broke up some time ago. 

7) EJ and Ricky's parents are rival monarchs who were once close allies. Ricky and EJ met by chance and fell in love and they’re trying to convince their parents to let them arrange a marriage to reunite the kingdoms. Their parents aren't really supportive of it but EJ and Ricky are pretty sure they’re gonna do it anyway. 

(Basically Romeo and Juliet, but Shakespeare was a fanfic writer anyways so technically i am in all right to do this-)

8 ) Ricky and EJ at a carnival, and walking towards a basketball hoop game to win a large stuffed animal. EJ is sure that he can win the game, to impress Ricky but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) Ricky gives up. EJ, however, tries and succeeds on their first go.

9 ) EJ wakes Ricky at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Ricky questions why, but EJ surprises them and says 'I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all...' 

10 ) EJ likes stealing Ricky's phone to change Ricky's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Ricky's face or doing something like picking their nose). EJ is doing another routine swipe of Ricky's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Ricky's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them. (Could go vice versa) 

11 ) EJ: I love you 

Ricky: *shoving laundry basket into EJ's hands* stop saying I love you to get out of chores 

12 ) Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it. EJ starts producing music so they can talk to Ricky through it. 

13 ) Ricky and EJ as the main characters in the played. 

14 ) EJ and Ricky getting lost in IKEA.

15 ) EJ and Ricky are in different timezones but still manage to spend New Year's together. (Dedicated idea to Sasha, who is the best gf ever) 

16 ) EJ tossing snowballs at Ricky's window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen. 

17 ) EJ and Ricky as ghosts haunting the same place. EJ has been dead for a few years and helps Ricky deal. They end up liking each other

18 ) EJ: I always knew it would end like this. (Angst the one where Ricky breaks up with EJ)

19 ) EJ and Ricky go on a camping trip. EJ forgets to bring a sleeping bag, so they have to squeeze into Ricky's sleeping bag with them

20 ) EJ drags Ricky into the freezing cold to make a snowman, because his parents never let him  🥺 .

  1. EJ is trying to impress Ricky, by skateboarding and ends up falling flat on their face. As EJ lays on the ground and slowly die from embarrassment, Ricky has a mind blowing realization that they actually really like EJand doesnt want to see him hurt. They help EJ up off the ground, and pull him into a kiss. 
  2. Ricky cant sleep without EJ by their side
  3. Ricky: Is it hot in here or is it just me?EJ: It's you. Ricky: What? EJ: What?( when the ac doesn’t work during drama practice, EJ gets a little bold)
  4. Ricky: first of all you just ignored my cats dressed up as Santa, so fuck you. Secondly, [Ricky is typing...] 
  5. Ricky and EJ accidentally marry
  6. Ricky gets into a heated argument with someone. Ricky begins threatening them, so EJ, picks up Ricky and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt. 
  7. EJ wearing clothes in Ricky's favorite color. 
  8. Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist or somewhere and while EJ has an absolutely unhelpful 'hey' written on them, Ricky has something very unique and weird. 
  9. EJ trying to mooch off of Ricky's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to Ricky's wifi... 
  10. EJ spending all their money on Ricky, who scolds them for it. 
  11. EJ telling Ricky a story but Ricky isn't paying attention at all because they;re too busy thinking about what a cutie EJ is. 
  12. Ricky: After this is over, feel free to lose my number. 
  13. EJ: Do you hate me or something? Ricky: Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really. 
  14. Them exploring each others' bodies, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others' scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them. 
  15. Ricky is/comes out as trans. EJ does their best to support them. 
  16. Ricky and EJ reveal their tumblr blogs to each other. EJ turns out to be Ricky's #1 tumblr crush. 
  17. Ricky: I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?
  18. EJ: I guess so.EJ: (Internally) I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me. 
  19. Ricky sharing a drink with EJ from the same straw. 
  20. EJ and Ricky watching a horror movie and Ricky is scared to sleep alone, so EJ keeps them awake all night, talking about whatever comes to mind. 
  21. EJ and Ricky switch bodies for a day and understand each other
  22. Imagine the big, bright smile on EJ's face when Ricky finally says ‘I love you’ for the first time. 
  23. Ricky: guess what. EJ: what. Ricky: i love you .EJ: O: 
  24. Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it. Ricky and EJ haven't met yet. Ricky is going through their emo phase, and EJ is into bubblegum pop. 
  25. Ricky and EJ doing a biology project on attraction 
  26. Soulmate AU where you can draw something on your skin and it appears on your soulmate's skin too. Ricky likes to annoy their soulmate, EJ, even though they haven't formally met or realized they're soulmates 
  27. EJ and Ricky are drawing each other. Ricky makes a spectacular drawing and EJ's drawing does turn out to be that good. However, Ricky keeps EJ's drawing and treasures it. 
  28. Ricky and EJ reading mean tweets/comments about themselves and laughing it off.(Ej gets mean comments and is upset about it but ricky makes it better)
  29. EJ captioning everything Ricky does with 'That's hot/cute'. 
  30. Ricky doesn't like talking on the phone, but EJ always calls them instead of texting. EJ admits that it's because they want to hear Ricky's voice. 
  31. Ricky and EJ playing a co-op video game and Ricky keeps dicking around and EJ just wants to get past the first level god dammit. 
  32. Ricky and EJ as little kids. Ricky falls off the monkey bars and ends up crying. EJ sees this and tries to cheer them up by generously offering them some cookies (Or another tasty snack if you prefer). They become quick friends.(Use as flashback)
  33. Ricky getting to go back in time and change something bad that happened in their past with EJ. 
  34. Ricky and EJ meeting because they're neighbors. EJ is singing in the shower at night, and Ricky comes to complain because they have really thin walls. 
  35. EJ: You know, there was a time that I would have died for you.(Angst)
  36. EJ and Ricky enjoying a night of stargazing. Things are going well, and romantic, they start to kiss/make out and a storm hits. But instead of seeking shelter from the rain they make love under the night sky not caring if they’re drenched. They’re just caught up in the moment of passion itself, the heated air of summer only provides a good reason to enjoy it. 
  37. EJ holding a sobbing Ricky. Ricky cries themselves to sleep with their face buried into EJ.
  38. EJ: hey guys guys I dare you to give me someone to kiss at midni- .EJ: NO NO NO NOT THEM 
  39. EJ making a video 'proving' that Ricky is the Illuminati, complete with The X-Files theme.(Ricky says i hate you at the end)
  40. Ricky is hearing-impaired so EJ learns sign language for them. 
  41. EJ calming Ricky down after they had a bad dream
  42. Ricky is in the changing rooms after physical education and can’t find their blazer. EJ passes them and person Ricky sees their name tag sticking out of person B’s collar. 
  43. EJ breaks something of Ricky or is extra lovingly to Ricky, because he doesn’t want Ricky to leave him. (He feels insecure bcs his dad) and Ricky comforts him




End file.
